S I N Lostbelt Pre-Release Campaign
Event Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ December 7, 2018 12:59 JST Intro Release= '''Release Date : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ Introduction/Prologue to Lostbelt 3 information here. center|400px Mashu Kyrielight Class Skill Update 'Release Date : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ *After clearing a certain quest in Lostbelt 1, players will unlock a new class skill for Mashu Kyrielight. ''(For those who have cleared Lostbelt 1 or the '''quest, the skill is automatically added to Mashu Kyrielight)'' *This passive skill provides +20% Bond Points Gained After Any Quest, as long as it is a Lostbelt Main Quest. Follow System Release Date : ''' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ *Limited to Arc 1. *1 player can have up to 3 Followers. *This system is to aid players in clearing Arc 1. Players can use their followers like how they use a support servant, even if they do not add them, or not accepted as friend. *The follow button will appear only for those who has not cleared Arc 1, and they can search for players and add them as followers too, other than after a quest. center|500px Support Setup Update *Players can now have 2 support setup layouts functioning at the same time, but with the restriction that 1 is for non-Event Quests, while the latter is for Event-Quests. *Only during Event Quests players can see the Event Quest Support Layout and pick them before the start of a quest, same goes to the normal Support Setup that only can be seen during any other quest. *To utilize this system, players can choose 1 of the 3 support setup as '''Normal Mode (Blue Button), and 1 from the other 2 as Event Mode (Red Button). center|500px Pre-Quest Battle Class Affinity Display Release Date : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ *Right before the start of a quest battle, during the Party Setup and Confirmation Screen, class affinity of the party Servants against the enemy classes will be displayed. center|500px Critical Stars Total Amount Display '''Release Date : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ *The new Critical Stars Display will include: **Current / Remaining Stars **Total stars (after assigning to command cards) center|500px Skill Level Display Update 'Release Date : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ *Skill Level will now be displayed even in the TEXT during '''Skill Activation Animation. center|500px Post-Max Ascension Quick Hop Feature *Not just limited to the first 3 ascension, there will be a quick hop to Servant Synthesis screen for the particular servant, if it has just reached the 4th ascension, instead of prompting the player back to the servant selection screen for ascension. center|500px |-| Pre-Release Campaign= Pre Lostbelt 3 Mission 'Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ December 7, 2018 12:59 JST 'Receive Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ December 14, 2018 12:59 JST Login Bonus 'Duration : ' November 24, 2018 04:00 ~ December 1, 2018 3:59 JST Arc II 1/2 AP Campaign 'Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ December 7, 2018 12:59 JST *All Lostbelt 1 and Lostbelt 2 Main Quests will cost 1/2 the usual amount of AP to play. Arc I 1/4 AP Campaign 'Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ December 7, 2018 12:59 JST *All Main Quests from Fuyuki until Salomon will cost 1/4 the usual amount of AP to play. Lostbelt 2 Free Quest (First-Time Clear) 1/2 AP Campaign 'Duration : ' November 23, 2018 18:00 ~ November 30, 2018 12:59 JST *All Free Quests in Lostbelt 2 will cost 1/2 the usual amount of AP, but only limited to the first 3 successful runs. (Only for those who have not reached 3-repeats to get the Saint Quartz reward.) Category:Arc 2 Category:Chapter Release Campaign Category:Pre-Release Campaign Category:Main Story